rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhena Ararian Taru
Zhena, '''or Jena Ararian Taru,' christened '''Sinth Vivienne Sicarius', formerly known as Zhena Ararian Le'Gaunt, and for a period of eight years, Leah Vivienne Sicarius, was born well over 80 years before the present day in Gielinor, though this number means little to her in humyn terms. She was raised by Anastasia and Jeremiah Taru, is the ex-wife of Zaox/Zayr/Zaovyr Le'Gaunt, the youngest child of Xuksesra and Kel Sicarius, and the mother of twins, Drask and Liu-Fleora Sicarius. She is presumed deceased by nearly all those who still remember her. Zhena is a character played by the user Liu-Faey. Appearance For most of her life, Zhena boasted a healthy, glowing complexion, though since her fateful meeting with Zaox's ex-wife Cierra, shortly after her own marriage to him at age 23, she ceased being entirely humyn, losing her deep green eyes to cold grey ones, and her soft skin to a pallid, gaunt appearance - in the light of day, one could be forgiven for thinking her on the verge of starvation. A trait she's maintained since very young, however, is the vermillion cascade of hair she's spent some time growing out, which currently falls all the way down her back. She stands very tall, at 5'10"/176cm, which is typical of her family's line. Marks A product of her encounter with a near-omnipotent Genie whilst married to Zaox, Zhena bears two copies of each altar-rune on her body as marks that are faintly visible in the dark, but glow brighter as she channels magic through her body - specifically, she bears Air runes on her palms, Fire runes on the back of her hands, Water runes on the back of her forearms, Earth runes on her feet, Law runes on her shoulders, Soul runes on her upper arms, Nature runes on her shoulder blades, Body runes on her lower back, Mind, Chaos, Death and Blood runes on her diaphragm, Astral runes on her thighs, and Cosmic runes on her shins. Her most prominent mark, however, is the S-shaped Mark of the Sicarius, slashed deep and stained black into the cursed flesh of her left wrist, a permanent reminder of the dangers of her past, and the uncertainty of the future. Personality Zhena has changed significantly over the course of her life, having been greatly affected by those around her - particularly her biological father, Kel Sicarius, as well as her sisters, Liuna and Elaena, her ex-husband, Zaox Le'Gaunt, and her daughter, Liu-Fleora. Child Jena was raised in a powerful Asgardian household, alongside her three sisters,Liuna, Elaena and Ana, though was far from happy there. While her father often neglected her in favour of her more talented elder sister Liuna, and was away from home working for the Temple Knights, her mother was often ill, leaving her essentially alone - especially once Liuna was sent to the Wizard's Tower as an apprentice. Once being orphaned, she ended up in Morytania, and then as a street urchin in the far East, where she became tougher and more worldly as she began the search for the power and knowledge she was unable to find in Falador. Leah When Zhena became Leah, not only was she some way into her adolescence, but also deep in the criminal underworld of her new home in the Wushanko Isles. Kel's supression of all her past memories ironically had the effect of relieving her of the trauma that had been eating away at her since her parents' deaths. The false memories Kel created for her remain with Zhena to this day, and are no less real than her own: those of a pureborn Sicarius, a member of a millenia-old family-cult who trained their children to be prepared for a war of their own making, and of a Kandar princess who was snatched away from her mother as an infant. Leah was twisted, bitter, violent, and deeply melancholic about things she hadn't the ability to recall. Adult At the age of twenty-two, Zhena regained her actual memories when her mind was recreated during a resurrection ritual after three years beyond the world of the living, and relinquished her Sicarrian heritage. Soon she realised she had been abandoned by her former allies, though in isolation she sought comfort in the following year from her engagement to an old acquaintance, Zaox Le'Gaunt. Now married and financially secure in one of Kandarin's most powerful and ancient households, Zhena could indulge her passions for the scientific study of magic. Fae Brought forcefully into the ranks of the demonic, fairy-like race known as the fae by Zaox's bitter ex-wife, Zhena's negative traits, especially those drilled into her by her fellow Sicarii were brought to the fore of her mind, and for a long while, she fell back into the dark recesses of her reckless, violent past once again. She was only helped through this turbulent period of acclimatisation to her new state of being by her husband Zaox (then Zayr) who would always be there for her during her lapses, and keep their home warm for her returns home, no matter how far-off they were in the future. Skills The majority of Zhena's non-magical abilities come from either her experiences as Leah or from her half-fae nature. Zhena's abilities as a fae include superior sight, hearing, sense of smell, agility and strength than most humyns, though this waxes and wanes with the Faen Lunar Cycle - at the peak of the Faen Lunar Cycle, Zhena's abilities surpass most humyns', including those with more training than her. However, at its lowest point she is weaker than most humyns with less training than her. Magics Leah Sicarius (age 17) began intense study and research into various magical fields once she gained access to Yanille's Magic Guild - namely, portals, enchantment and elemental magicks, and again as she gained more free time through her marriage to Zaox Le'Gaunt, surpassing the vast majority of her peers in her application and knowledge of the magical arts within months. On top of this, Zhena also has the ability to use rune-based spells without runes, instead channelling the magic directly through her body from Gielinor's runebinding altars - a feat made possible through her chance encounter with a near-omnipotent genie around the age of 25. The elements she uses most in combat are Wind and Fire, combining them to great effect, being able to use nearby fire and energy sources to channel her magic. Sicarrian Kel and Erik's training during her time among the Sicarius ensured that she received a comprehensive understanding of most basic weaponry: Longswords, shortswords, axes, spears, hammers, crossbows, longbows, shortbows, magical weaponry, and of course, dozens of types of knives. She also learned many different combat techniques, though is little help in heavy armour, preferring to stand light on her feet. Character Development Zhena's character development/history is pretty long and complicated and has been forgotten in parts and retconned in others, but it will get written eventually. In a few years, probably. Snow White City All I Have Yakketh's Darkness Warring Demons Universal Love Warring Pasts The Full Circle and the Broken Ring Trivia *Zhena was first created as Leah Sicarius, and only became Zhena Taru nearly a year later. *Though Erik Sicarius was allegedly Leah's father, they were both of a similar age. This is because Kel had access to a reality in which time travels thousands of times faster than on Gielinor - and so told the family that Leah had been raised in said pocket reality, also filling her own brain with this artificial past. In reality, Leah was Sinth, Erik's slightly-younger biological sister, who he and the rest of the family assumed died at birth - except Kel, who had been searching for her for over fourteen years when the Family tracked her down in the Wushanko Isles. To this date, Kel is the only living soul who is aware of this. The real Leah was returned to her mother (Jamey) following Kel's murder of his adoptive son and her adoptive brother, King Avant of Kandarin, and she still lives to this day. * Zhena is asexual and panromantic, though only one of her three relationships has been with a womyn instead of a man. *Zhena's present race, the fae, were inspired by a race and world of the same name in Patrick Rothfuss' Kingkiller Chronicles. *Zhena often wore a 'Z' shaped necklace of similar design to Zaox's own. *The "zh" in Zhena is pronounced as "je" would be pronounced in French or as the Cyrillic letter ж is, not "z" as amerikans are wont to do * Zhena actually does have access to the Ancient and Lunar spellbooks, though she rarely uses them, as she finds the modern spellbook to be more practical. *She is the role-player's second-oldest character, and was created in October 2010. * If i had to pick a song to describe Zhena's history, i'd pick Decode by Paramore, or Metropolis by Jerry Martin. Category:Characters Category:Sicarius Category:Humans Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Modern Magic user Category:Godless